Look at me, please !
by MariaDaikoku
Summary: " Dobe, kali ini aku tidak akan menahannya lagi…." " Hah? A-apa ma-mau ? men-menjauh dariku brengsek!" " Kali ini aku akan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya!" jika ingin tahu isinya, silakan baca cerita saya .
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Look at me, Please!

Rated :M (Mungkin )

Genre : Romance

Pairing : SasuNaru and Other Pair..

Chara :

Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto , Nara Shikamaru , Hyuuga Neji, (17 tahun 2 SMA)

Inuzuka Kiba, Sabaku Gaara (16 Tahun 1 SMA)

Namikaze Kyuubi, Uchiha Itachi, (21 tahun)

Disclaimer : All chara milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

Warning : Di dalam cerita ini terdapat berbagai unsur yakni YAOI, Shounen-Ai, TYPO (mungkin), OOC, kekerasan, BL (Boys love). BoyXBoy Dll. Jadi mohon dimaklumi, jika anda berminat silakan baca, jika tidak anda tinggal klik "BACK"..(^.^)/ かまいいませんよ！

Saya hanya author newbie yang sudah lama berada di fanfiction dan selama ini hanya menjadi silent reader di sini, tapi sekarang sedang mencoba menuangkan ide di otak saya. Jadi mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan kata atau penulisan.

＊＊＊

WARN

Ini tuh fanfic yaoi, YAOI! Jadi jangan Bully saya, karna saya gak takut #Plak

Kalau gak suka, ya gak usah di baca! Gitu aja repot! #Plak plak hehe

DON'T FLAME!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Tidak di anjurkan bagi YAOI HATER'S

Summary : " Dobe, kali ini aku tidak akan menahannya lagi…."

" Hah? A-apa ma-mau ? men-menjauh dariku brengsek!"

" Kali ini aku akan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya!"

Chapter 1

Konoha International High School (KIHS) merupakan sekolah yang khusus dibangun bagi anak-anak dengan kemampuan akademik maupun non akademik diatas rata-rata. Sekolah ini tidak menerima suap dalam bentuk apapun, jadi jangan berharap bisa sekolah disini jika tidak memenuhi syarat walaupun kaya sekalipun atau berasal dari kalangan bangsawan kelas atas. Sekolah ini di dirikan oleh Hashirama Senju dan sekarang diambil alih oleh cucunya Tsunade.

Dan sekarang kita langsung saja menuju tempat para tokoh utama kita, di depan gerbang sekolah sudah berkumpul berbagai macam kendaraan mewah yang bertugas mengantar para siswa yang akan menuntut ilmu di sini. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatian, akan tetapi jejeran tiga mobil sport mahal mulai dari Lykan Hypersport, McLaren P1, dan yang terakhir Zenvo ST1 yang mulai memasuki area parkir sekolah, disekolah ini tidak ada larangan membawa mobil pribadi.

Setelah terparkir rapi, keluarlah para pemuda tampan yakni pemuda bersurai raven dengan model rambut melawan gravitasi a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke dari Lykan Hypersport yang mengundang teriakan histeris para siswi perempuan, selanjutnya pemuda bersurai brunett panjang a.k.a Hyuuga Neji dari McLaren P1 miliknya, dan yang terakhir keluar dua orang pemuda dari mobil Zenvo ST1 yang pertama pemuda dengan rambut diikat ke atas mirip nanas a.k.a Nara Shikamaru yang terkenal akan kejeniusannya yang menyaingi Uchiha Sasuke, yang kedua pemuda dengan tato segitiga merah di masing-masing pipinya yang terlihat menguap a.k.a Inuzuka Kiba.

Mereka memasuki area sekolah dengan santai tanpa menghiraukan teriakan histeris para siswi perempuan yang memuja mereka. Mereka berjalan penuh keheningan sampai suara Kiba memecah keheningan itu.

" Lho? Naru-chan mana, Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba

" Hn, dia bilang ingin menjemput kakaknya di bandara " jawab Sasuke cuek

"Wh-What? Rubah iblis itu kembali? cih, aku kira dia akan menetap di NewYork." Ujar Kiba dengan kesal.

" Kau masih marah soal tato itu? " kali ini Neji yang bertanya.

" Tentu saja! Kau tahu aku harus menerima ejekan ayah dan ibuku juga kakakku karena tato ini. Dan lagi ini mengurangi kadar ketampananku tahu! Menyebalkan!"

"Mendokusei, kau Manis Kiba, bukan tampan" balas Shikamaru yang membuat Kiba merona. Yup, perlu kalian ketahui Shikamaru dan Kiba adalah pasangan kekasih, selain itu Neji juga Gay dan ia memiliki kekasih.

" Aku juga yakin satu orang lagi akan kesal hari ini, mengenai berita ini" kata Neji tersenyum.

" Maksudmu Gaara? Aku juga yakin ia akan mengamuk. " timpal Kiba lagi.

" Oya Sas, tadi pagi Ino mengirimiku email, dia ingin kau mengangkat telponnya" Kata Neji menatap sahabatnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

" Hn"

" Hmm… aku tidak mengerti denganmu Sasuke, kau yang mengajak Ino pacaran, tapi kau cuek gitu. Kau serius suka dengan Ino?" Tanya Kiba antusias.

"Hn"

"Arrrrrgghh….gunakan bahasa manusia Sasuke!" bentak Kiba jengkel.

Risih dengan teriakan Kiba, Sasuke hanya menghadiahinya deathglare yang membuat Kiba menciut dan diam seketika. Melihat Uke kesayangannya terpojok, Shikamaru mengelus punggung Kiba mencoba menenangkan Kiba.

"Sttt….Shika, sepertinya Sasuke sedang Bad Mood, kau tahu kenapa? " bisik Kiba pada Shikamaru. Tapi Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahunya menandakan ia juga tidak tahu. Semua orang yang mereka lewati juga tahu kalau Sasuke sedang bad mood, sangat terlihat dari aura kegelapan yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke dan tatapannya yang lebih tajam dari biasanya. Semua siswa memilih menjauh dari Sasuke dari pada kena batunya juga. Semula mood Bungsu Uchiha begitu baik, bahkan sangat baik, tapi seketika berubah sejak tadi pagi, yang membuat bingung keempat sahabatnya.

 **#FLASHBACK**

Terlihat sebuah mobil sport putih Lykan Hypersport memasuki halaman yang begitu luas dengan aksen gaya Jepang yang begitu kental, mobil itu merupakan milik Uchiha Sasuke. Ia pun memarkirkan mobilnya yang mana diluar sana ia sudah disambut oleh beberapa pelayan.

" Selamat datang Uchiha-sama" sambut beberapa pelayan sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Hn, dimana Naruto? " Tanya Sasuke ketika ia melihat kepala pelayan Namikaze, Umino Iruka menghampirinya.

"Sasuke-sama, Naruto –sama ada di dalam kamarnya silakan masuk." Jawab Iruka .

Sasuke pun segera menuju lantai dua, yang mana ia sudah hapal letak seluk beluk rumah ini. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai di depan pintu bercat putih dengan tulisan yang bergantung berbunyi " Naruto Room", tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Sasuke langsung masuk dan mendapati makhluk bersurai pirang sedang bertelanjang dada dengan menggunakan celana berwarna krem selutut.

" Sasuke! sudah berapa kali aku katakan, ingat ketuk pintu dulu kalau masuk kamar orang!" ujar Naruto masih memegang handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut pirangnya.

"Hn"

Sasuke memilih duduk di sofa orange yang terdapat dikamar itu sambil memerhatikan sosok Naruto yang mengeringkan rambutnya. Sasuke nampak menelan ludahnya, ketika ia memerhatikan tubuh sahabat pirangnya, entah sejak kapan ia mulai tertarik dengan sahabat pirangnya ini, ia menyukai bau citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto yang seketika membuatnya horny. Yups! Uchiha Sasuke 100% menyukai sahabat pirangnya ini. Tidak hanya itu, rasa suka yang ia rasakan sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi obsesif. Tapi setiap ada dorongan di otakknya untuk menindih Naruto dibawah kuasanya dan memenuhi tubuh pemuda itu dengan kissmark miliknya, ia selalu menahan perasaan itu, ia tidak ingin lepas control yang berakibat Naruto membencinya dan menjauhinya.

" Sasuke hari ini kau duluan saja ke sekolah, aku izin hari ini. lagi pula aku juga sudah menghubungi nenek untuk menyampaikannya pada wali kelasku." Kata Naruto setelah selesai berpakaian. (ps: nenek Naruto adalah Tsunade, yang merupakan kepala sekolah Konoha International High School)

" Kau mau kemana? Biar aku antar" kata Sasuke

"Aku akan ke bandara, hari ini Kyuu-nii akan datang dari NewYork. Orangtuaku sedang pergi ke Kanada, jadi Ayah memintaku menjemputnya. Aku bisa kesana sendiri, ayah sudah menyiapkan mobil untukku, lagipula hari ini kau ada pertandingan basket bukan? Aku tidak mau jadi sasaran Pain senpai kalau aku membawa kabur Ace mereka. " Tolak Naruto.

"Hn,kalau begitu nanti sore bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke mall? " ajak Sasuke

" Hm? Bukannya nanti sore kau ada kencan dengan Ino? Tadi Ino mengirimiku email untuk mengingatkanmu. Kau kan ada janji dengan pacarmu, kenapa malah mengajakku jalan. Dasar teme!" kata Naruto lalu meninggalkan Sasuke di kamarnya. Sepertinya Naruto tidak menyadari perubahan sikap Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

 **#FLASHBACK END**

Sasuke yang masih dengan aura gelapnya memilih menuju ruang osis dari pada ruang kelas, sedangkan Shikamaru dkk memilih untuk menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Mereka lebih memilih menghindari Sasuke yang dalam mode: Evil, dibandingkan jadi objek pukulan nantinya.

 **At Airport…**

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang sambil mengenakan airphone berwarna orange di telinganya seraya mencari sosok yang di tunggu-tunggunya sejak 20 menit yang lalu, tak kunjung muncul. Ia pun mengambil smartphonenya dan mencoba menghubungi orang yang di tunggunya, tapi teleponnya tak kunjung di angkat.

" Ck.. Kyuu-nii kemana sih? Menyebalkan" gerutu Naruto kesal

Ketika akan menghubungi kyuubi lagi, ia mendengar bisik-bisik orang di sekitarnya yang menarik perhatiannya.

" Kau lihat pria tadi, keren sekali! Andai aku bisa jadi pacarnya" bisik wanita disebelahnya yang terlihat mengobrol dengan teman sebelahnya.

" Aku juga ingin menjadi pacarnya, rambut orange kemerahannya begitu menawan apalagi tatapan tajam, iris ruby nya membuatku meleleh, KYAAAA!" Tambah wanita itu lagi.

' _**Rambut orange kemerahan? Iris Ruby? '**_ batin Naruto menyadari sesuatu, ia pun mendekati kedua wanita tadi.

"Ano, sumimasen kalau boleh saya tahu, dimana anda bertemu dengan pria itu? " Tanya Naruto ramah dengan senyum menawannya.

' _ **KAWAAIIII! '**_ Batin kedua wanita itu bersamaan.

" Di-Di depan pintu masuk bandara, dia terlihat kebingungan mencari seseorang" jawab salah satu wanita itu.

"Sou desu ka, Arigatou gozaimasu Onee-san" kata Naruto tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan kedua wanita itu.

Naruto pun berlari keluar bandara, dan benar saja disana terlihat sosok pemuda berambut orange kemerahan berdiri angkuh dengan banyak perempuan yang mengerumuninya, pemuda itu nampak tak menyadari kehadiran Naruto di belakangnya.

" KYUU-NII! " teriak Naruto, yang sontak menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya sekaligus membuat pemuda yang ternyata adalah kakak Naruto itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

" Naru? Dari mana saja kau, aku menunggumu di sini! " gerutu Kyuubi sambil berkacak pinggang

" Aku menunggumu sejak 20 menit yang lalu di dalam bandara! Lagipula Kyuu-nii aku telpon tidak di jawab, menyebalkan"

"Ah, gomen. Handphone Kyuu-nii baterainya habis belum di charge, kau sendirian? Iruka tidak bersamamu? "

" Tidak, aku ingin menjemput Kyuu-nii sendiri, lagi pula aku bisa bawa mobil sendiri. Oh iya, Kyuu-nii sudah makan? "

"Belum, apa kau punya tempat rekomendasi yang bagus? "

" Tentu saja"

Mereka pun menuju mobil yang tadi dikendarai Naruto, namun kali ini dengan Kyuubi yang menyetir. Setelah 30 menit berkendara, mereka pun berhenti di sebuah restoran mewah. Mereka di sambut dengan ramah, bahkan sekarang mereka menjadi pusat perhatian disana.

" Wah, orang itu keren sekali. "

" Kyaa, pemuda pirang itu manis sekali, aku ingin memeluknya"

Begitulah bisik-bisik para pengunjung ketika Kyuubi dan Naruto memasuki Restoran, kemudian mereka memilih tempat yang dekat jendela.

" Selamat datang tuan, anda ingin memesan apa?" Tanya seorang pelayan pria dengan ramah.

" Jus Apel dan Apel Pie" kata Kyuubi angkuh

" Ng…aku ingin Choco magnum dan chocolate cake" ujar Naruto tersenyum

" Mohon di tunggu sebentar, tuan." Kata pelayan itu lalu beranjak pergi. Setelah menunggu selama 15 menit, pesanan mereka pun tiba.

" Kyuu-nii kenapa mendadak kembali ke jepang? " Tanya Naruto mulai perbincangan

" Ck…Minato menyuruhku pulang, dia ingin aku menjagamu. Sekarang mereka sedang sibuk di Kanada, mereka takut tidak ada mengawasimu " kata Kyuubi

" Minato ja nai yo, Otousan da yo!, ya ampun mereka itu, aku sudah besar, tidak perlu di awasi juga tidak apa." Kata Naruto sebal sambil mengrucutkan bibirnya yang membuatnya terlihat imut.

" Hahaha…kau manis sekali" kata Kyuubi yang gemas dengan tingkah adik kesayangannya, seraya mengacak surai pirang Naruto.

Ketika tengah asik mengobrol, smartphone Naruto berdering menandakan ada email yang masuk. Naruto pun meraih ponselnya, yang ternyata itu email dari Sasuke.

 _ **From : Sasuke Teme**_

 _ **To : Naru Dobe**_

 _ **Kau dimana?**_

 _ **From : Naru Dobe**_

 _ **To : Sasuke Teme**_

 _ **Aku sedang di restoran bersama Kyuu-nii**_

 _ **Pertandingan hari ini kau harus menang Teme! Fight!**_

 _ **Ku tunggu traktiranmu! (^O^)/**_

Setelah menjawab email dari Sasuke, Naruto pun memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku lalu melanjutkan aksi makan cakenya yang tertunda.

" Dari siapa? "

" Hmm…dari Sasuke"

" Kau masih bergaul dengannya? "

" Tentu saja, Sasuke kan sahabatku meskipun dia sedikit menyebalkan."

Naruto pun mulai menceritakan mengenai Sasuke dan kehidupan di sekolahnya sejak Kyuubi pindah ke Newyork. Dan dari cerita Naruto yang kebanyakan menceritakan mengenai Sasuke, Kyuubi dengan otak jeniusnya menyimpulkan jika selama Kyuubi berada di Newyork, bocah Uchiha itu yang selalu bersama adikknya dan membuat Naruto tidak merasa kesepian.

 _ **At Konoha International High School Gymnasium….**_

 **Sasuke POV'S**

Saat ini aku sedang berada di Gymnasium untuk bertanding basket dengan salah satu sekolah yang tergolong elit di prefekur yakni Hoshi Gakuen, sebelum pertandingan aku sempat mengirim email kepada si Dobe untuk menanyakan dimana dia berada. Tak sampai lima menit email balasan dari Naruto pun tiba.

 _ **From : Naru Dobe**_

 _ **To : Sasuke Teme**_

 _ **Aku sedang di Restoran bersama Kyuu-nii**_

 _ **Pertandingan hari ini kau harus menang Teme! Fight!**_

 _ **Ku tunggu traktiranmu! (^O^)/**_

Setelah membaca pesan itu, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum walau tipis. Entah kenapa setelah membaca pesan itu aku merasa begitu prima dan staminaku begitu baik. Dan lagi tanganku sedikit gemetar, nafasku pun memburu, dan aku berkeringat hebat. Hal ini sudah biasa terjadi padaku, setiap kali berada di dekat Naruto atau terlalu memikirkannya, tubuhku selalu bereaksi seperti ini. libidoku naik dan aku merasa bergairah. Semakin lama aku semakin susah mengontrol tubuhku, aku benar-benar menginginkan Naruto, aku membutuhkannya untuk melepas hasrat ini. tapi jika aku melakukannya, Naruto akan membenciku dan ia akan menjauhiku. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi, aku harus menahannya.

" Sasuke-kun, ketua memanggilmu. Pertandingan akan segera dimulai" kata seorang gadis berambut pirang bernama Yamanaka Ino yang merupakan manager Klub basket sekaligus merupakan pacarku saat ini. aku melihatnya memasuki ruang ganti, dan aku pun menariknya ke pangkuanku kemudian mendaratkan ciumanku ke bibirnya sebagai pelampiasan hasrat ini.

" Ng…hmm..ah…Sa-sasu humph..ah.." desahnya kenikmatan dengan ciumanku. Selama ini untuk menekan hasrat ini aku selalu berpacaran dengan seseorang berambut pirang dan bermata biru layaknya Naruto, dan melampiaskan hasratku padanya. Aku selalu membayang sosok Naruto dalam setiap gadis-gadis yang menjadi pelampiasanku.

"Ng…hmm…ah..ah…" desahnya lagi, setelah aku meremas dadanya yang tidak terlalu besar.

Setelah aku merasa libidoku menurun dan nafasku mulai teratur, dengan kasar aku melepaskan cumbuanku yang membuatnya sedikit kecewa dengan tindakanku. Kemudian aku pun meninggalkan Ino di ruang ganti menuju lapangan, karena pertandingan akan segera di mulai.

 **Sasuke POV'S END**

Sasuke pun berjalan dengan gaya arogannya menuju lapangan, disana sudah berkumpul para pemain.

" Kau lama sekali Sasuke! " teriak Pain yang merupakan ketua klub basket

" Hn" dan teriakan barusan hanya di jawab gumaman dua huruf yang tidak jelas apa maknanya.

Hari ini mereka melawan Hoshi Gakuen, ini merupakan kejuaran yang diadakan setiap awal musim semi. Dan ini merupakan babak final, yang menentukan siapa sekolah terkuat. Setelah bunyi peluit, pertandingan pun di mulai dengan Sasuke yang saat ini menggiring bola menuju ring dan dengan dunk yang cukup kuat, point pertama direbut oleh KIHS.

" Kalian harus berhati-hati dengan bocah Uchiha itu, dia sejak SMP terkenal dengan permainan kasarnya. " kata sang ketua dari Hoshi Gakuen.

 **Skip….skip…skip…**

Pertandingan pun berakhir dengan point akhir 125 : 30, ini merupakan perbandingan yang cukup besar, apalagi para pemain Hoshi Gakuen tidak bisa berkutik menandingi permainan Sasuke. Dengan ini membawa hasil akhir Konoha International High School yang menjadi pemenang mutlak musim ini.

" Kerja bagus, Sasuke! " kata Pain bangga dengan Sasuke, walaupun sampai saat ini ia masih tidak suka dengan permainan kasar dan otoriter Sasuke.

Setelah itu Sasuke pun meninggalkan Gymnasium bersama dengan Ino yang berjalan beriringan disampingnya. Sebelum memasuki mobil sport mahal milikknya, ia menyempatkan mengirim email pada Naruto untuk menyampaikan kemenangan timnya.

 _ **From : Sasuke Teme**_

 _ **To : Naruto Dobe**_

 _ **Aku menang**_

Tak menunggu lama, ponsel miliknya kembali bergetar.

 _ **From : Naruto Dobe**_

 _ **To : Sasuke Teme**_

 _ **Benarkah? YEAAY! Besok kau harus menraktirku ramen di kantin, aku akan menagihnya besok (o)/ HAHAHA**_

Setelah membaca pesan itu, ia pun Nampak tersenyum kembali. Dan memasuki mobil sport miliknya, kemudian melesat menembus jalanan. Ia berencana membawa Ino ke hotel untuk menuntaskan hasratnya yang kembali bergejolak akibat ulah Naruto.

Keesokan harinya, seperti hari-hari biasa. Sasuke akan datang ke rumah Naruto untuk menjemputnya. Bahkan kakak Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi heran dengan tingkah adiknya yang selalu mengutamakan bocah pirang itu dibandingkan kekasihnya atau hal lainnya. Dan suatu hari Itachi bertanya untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya kepada Sasuke

" Kau tidak menjemput pacarmu, Shion (pacar Sasuke ketika SMA tahun pertama) ? Kenapa malah menjemput Naruto?"

" Untuk apa? Lagipula Shion punya kaki untuk pergi ke sekolah. Kenapa aku harus menjemputnya? Menyusahkan" Jawab Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Itachi yang masih bingung.

Kemudian lama-kelamaan Itachi pun menyadari pola tingkah Sasuke ini, dan menyimpulkan kalau adiknya tertarik dengan bocah pirang itu. Suatu hari ketika Sasuke sedang asik menonton televisi, Itachi pun duduk dengan santai di samping adiknya.

" Na..Sasuke, katakan padaku? " kata Itachi memulai

" Katakan apa?"

" Kau menyukai Narutokan?"

" Hah? Ap-Apa ma-maksudmu aniki? "

" Sudah tak usah mengelak, aku sudah bisa menebak dari sikapmu padanya. Kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja?"

" JANGAN BODOH! Hal seperti itu mana mungkin terjadi!...itulah yang dikatakan Naruto setiap orang mengatakan hal sepertimu Aniki." Kata Sasuke dengan sendu

Melihat ekspresi sendu adiknya, Itachi pun mengacak surai raven adik kesayangannya itu dengan gemas.

" Hentikan! Baka Aniki!"

" Aku yakin suatu saat, ia akan membalas perasaanmu Baka Otouto" ujar Itachi tersenyum hangat.

"Hn" Sasuke pun hanya menanggapi ucapan Itachi dengan gumaman andalannya, tapi dalam hati ia berharap kata-kata kakaknya akan terkabul.

Kita kembali pada tokoh utama kita, saat ini Sasuke sedang berada di kamar Naruto, ia sedang menunggu Naruto yang sedang membereskan buku pelajarannya untuk kelas hari ini.

" Sasuke, kau harus menepati janjimu hari ini! kau harus mentraktirku ramen sebelum kelas dimulai hari ini" Ujar Naruto bersemangat

"Hn, Dobe"

Setelah itu mereka pun berangkat bersama kesekolah, setelah sebelumnya sarapan bersama. Sesampainya di sekolah, mereka sudah disambut oleh fans-fans Sasuke yang bejibun banyaknya.

" Ohayou, Sasuke-sama"

"Kyaaa! Sasuke sama menoleh padaku, kyaaa!" Begitulah teriakan para Fans Sasuke yang menyambut mereka di pagi hari. Sasuke maupun Naruto hanya cuek saja, yang kemudian beranjak memasuki memasuki gedung sekolah.

" Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun Ohayou" sapa Ino sambil tersenyum

"Hn"

" Ohayou Ino Chan, hari ini kau manis sekali" puji Naruto

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Naruto-kun. " Jawab Ino sedikit merona

Melihat tingkah Ino dan Naruto membuat Sasuke sedikit cemburu, ia kesal karena Naruto memuji orang lain. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke menarik Naruto menjauhi Ino.

"Tu-Tunggu! Jangan menarikku tiba-tiba Teme!" kata Naruto kesal

" Kau bilang ingin makan ramen sebelum kelas dimulai, ayo cepat" perintah Sasuke

"Oh iya aku lupa, kalau begitu, Ino Chan aku dan Sasuke ke kantin dulu ya." kata Naruto tersenyum riang.

Ino pun hanya tersenyum melihat Sasuke dan Naruto pergi menjauh dari hadapannya. Dalam hati ia sedikit cemburu dengan kedekatan Sasuke dan Naruto, Sasuke selalu memberi perhatian lebih pada Naruto di bandingkan dirinya. Tapi Ino mencoba memaklumi itu, karena Sasuke dan Naruto merupakan sahabat dekat. Akan tetapi, Ino selalu merasakan tatapan Sasuke terhadap Naruto seperti tatapan seseorang pria yang tertarik dengan lawan jenis. Akan tetapi, Ino selalu menepis perasaan itu, karena ia yakin Sasuke sangat mencintainya walaupun dengan sikap dingin dan kasarnya.

_To Be Continued_

じゃ、ここまで終わります。

次の物語は来週です

でも、その前に、REVIEWのを忘れないでください！

じゃ、みんな様。また来週！

（＞。＜）HEHEHE


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : Look at me, please!

Rated : M (Mungkin )

Genre : Romance

Pairing : SasuNaru and Other Pair

Chara : Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, ( 17 tahun, 2 SMA)

Inuzuka Kiba, Sabaku Gaara ( 16 Tahun 1 SMA)

Namikaze Kyuubi, Uchiha Itachi (21 Tahun )

Disclaimer : All Chara milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

Warning : Di dalam cerita ini terdapat berbagai unsur YAOI, Shounen-Ai, TYPO ( Mungkin) OOC, Kekerasan , BL ( Boys Love), Boy x Boy Dll. Jadi mohon dimaklumi, jika anda berminat silakan dibaca, jika tidak tinggal klik " BACK" o.o

INI TUH YAOI STORY! YAOI HATER'S GO AWAY! Hehe

DON'T FLAME !

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

Hai pembaca sekalian, author GAJE ini ingin meminta maaf karena tiba-tiba menghilang dari peradaban. #PLAK. Ini karena PC author mendadak ngadat dan terpaksa harus dirawat. Jadi gak bisa update, ini aja baru sembuh...oh my lovely Laptop …(n) hehe, jadi sekarang aku akan mencoba update kembali meskipun data-data sebelumnya hilang karna terinstal ulang. Oke, kita akan langsung saja kecerita.

Summary : " Dobe, kali ini aku tidak akan menahannya lagi…"

" Hah? A-apa ma-mau mu? Men-menjauh dariku brengsek ! "

" Kali ini aku akan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya! "

Chapter 2

Sore yang tenang di kediaman Uchiha, terlihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut ravennya yang melawan gravitasi yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke sedang membaca buku di taman belakang, tak jauh dari sana sedang berdiri seorang wanita paruh baya yang begitu cantik walau sudah menginjak usia kepala empat sedang menyiram bunga. Sampai ketenangan tersebut terusik dengan suara bel kediaman Uchiha berbunyi nyaring.

TING..TONG..TING..TONG…

Seorang maid keluarga Uchiha dengan terburu-buru membukakan pintu, dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut pirang berdiri didepan pintu dengan senyum manisnya, yang membuat maid tersebut merona.

" Hai, Suzu-san aku ingin bertemu Sasuke "

" Ah..Naruto-sama, selamat datang. Sasuke –sama sedang berada di taman bersama Mikoto-sama, mari saya antar " ujar sang maid masih dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Naruto pun mengikuti maid tersebut menuju taman belakang, setelah menemukan sosok yang ia cari Naruto pun menghampirinya.

" Sasuke ! Mikoto – baachan !" teriak Naruto bersemangat.

" Ara..Naru-chan…..waa, kau semakin manis saja. " sapa Mikoto dengan senyum menenangkannya.

" Mou Baa-chan, sudah berapa kali Naru bilang, Naru itu tampan bukan manis! "cemberut Naruto yang membuatnya terlihat imut.

" Hahaha…dilihat berapa kali pun dimata baa-chan, Naru-chan tetap manis. Kau sudah makan? Mau baa-chan masakan sesuatu? "

" Naru belum makan, tadi Naru buru-buru kesini. Apa tidak merepotkan jika baa-chan memasak untuk Naru? "

" Tentu tidak Naru chan sayang, Naru ingin baa-chan masakan apa? "

"Hmm… terserah baa-chan saja, hehe. "

" Baiklah , setelah selesai baa-chan akan memanggilmu " ujar Mikoto, setelah itu wanita cantik itu melenggang menuju dapur, sebenarnya Mikoto jarang memasak karena dirumah ini sudah ada koki-koki professional. Tapi semenjak Naruto sering bermain kesini dan memuji masakannya, Mikoto semakin sering memasak, bahkan semenjak itu mikoto yang mengambil pekerjaan memasak khusus untuk keluarganya. Sedangkan koki-koki lainnya hanya bertugas memasak untuk para pegawai dan memasak untuk sasuke dan Itachi jika dia sedang ada pekerjaan di luar kota, karena pekerjaannya sebagai designer pakaian. Baiklah kita kembali kepada tokoh utama kita. Sepeninggal Mikoto, Sasuke pun mendekati sosok Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

" Naru ? "

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Naruto pun menoleh kebelakang dan mendekati sosok Sasuke.

" Naru, ada apa? Tumben kau datang sore begini?. " Tanya Sasuke heran, karena tidak biasanya Naruto berkunjung tanpa mengabarinya terlebih dahulu.

" Hmm, hari ini aku boleh menginap? "

" Tentu saja boleh, tapi kenapa tumben mendadak? "

" Kyuu-nii tiba-tiba harus ke Kyoto mengurus perusahaan disana karena sedikit bermasalah, karena aku bosan sendiri, jadi aku memutuskan menginap kesini. " jelas Naruto

" Hn, sudah kubilang kalau ingin menginap, menginap saja. Aku kan sudah bilang anggap ini rumahmu sendiri, Naru. " ujar Sasuke seraya mengelus pipi tan Naruto dengan sayang.

" Hehehe, aku memang bisa mengandalkanmu Sasuke." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis, yang membuat Sasuke sedikit Blushing, tapi segera ia kendalikan.

" Ayo masuk, kau disini terus kau bisa masuk angin " ajak Sasuke.

Setelah itu, Mikoto pun memanggil mereka untuk makan malam. Saat itu hanya mereka bertiga saja di meja makan, Fugaku dan Itachi harus ke London menghadiri pembukaan perusahaan baru Uchiha. Makan malam itu berjalan penuh canda tawa karena kehadiran Naruto, para maid dan butler keluarga Uchiha pun senang dengan kehadiran Naruto ditengah keluarga Uchiha yang memang pendiam dan penuh aura serius.

Setelah makan malam, Sasuke dan Naruto menuju ruang tamu untuk menonton film, tapi di pertengahan Film berlangsung, Naruto tertidur ketika Sasuke menyadari bahu kanannya berat, karena kepala Naruto bersandar dibahunya. Setelah memerintahkan seorang maid untuk mematikan filmnya, Sasuke pun menggendong Naruto menuju kamarnya di lantai 2 dengan gaya _bridal style_. Sesampainya di kamar miliknya, Sasuke segera menempatkan Naruto di tempat tidur king sizenya setelah melepas sepatu Naruto, Sasuke pun menuju lemarinya mengambil dua pasang piyama, untuk dirinya dan untuk Naruto.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke melepas pakaian Naruto agar tidak membangunkannya. Dengan susah payah menahan nafsunya, Sasuke berhasil mengganti baju Naruto dengan piyama berwarna biru yang sedikit kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya. Setelah itu Sasuke pun mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama berwarna hitam, dan setelah itu ia pun berbaring di samping Naruto. Dengan perlahan jari-jari putih Sasuke menyusuri wajah manis Naruto mulai dari pipi Naruto hingga bibir merah cherrynya, Sasuke pun menelan ludah ketika jari-jarinya menyusuri bibir kissable Naruto yang begitu lembut dijarinya.

" Naru…aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Tetaplah disisiku" lirih Sasuke, sambil mengecup bibir cherry Naruto, kemudian dengan posesif memeluk tubuh Naruto.

" Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun memilikimu, Naru. Kau hanya milikku." Bisik Sasuke dengan suara rendah. Setelah itu ia pun mengikuti Naruto kealam mimpi.

" Ng…hm…hoahem…hm..sudah pagi ya" gumam sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Ia pun melirik jam yang ternyata menunjukkan pukul 06.30 , Naruto pun hendak menuju kamar mandi tapi sebuah lengan memeluk pinggangnya erat, melirik kesamping ia mendapati lengan milik Sasuke lah yang sedang memeluknya erat, dengan perlahan Naruto memindahkan lengan itu tanpa mengusik Sasuke. Dengan perlahan ia turun dari tempat tidur dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.00 ketika ia selesai mandi, Naruto pun mengambil seragam sekolahnya di dalam tas yang ia bawa kemarin. Setelah selesai berpakaian dan menyisir rambut jabriknya walau gagal ia jinakkan, Naruto mencoba membangunkan Sasuke dari tidur tampannya.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Ayo bangun! Sudah pagi, cepat mandi " ujar Naruto seraya menggoyangkan tubuh atletis Sasuke.

" Ng…Naru…" gumam Sasuke tidak jelas dan malah menyamankan dirinya lagi dalam selimut.

" Sasuke ! ayo bangun! " teriak Naruto kesal karena diabaikan, Naruto pun dengan kasar menarik selimut yang membungkus Sasuke.

" Brr…dingin..Naru.." gumam Sasuke masih memejamkan mata.

" Sasuke ayo bangun! " teriak Naruto lagi sambil menarik lengan Sasuke

"Ng..baik..baik aku bangun " Ujar Sasuke, sambil mengacak surai pirang Naruto dengan gemas.

" Hentikan! Aku baru menyisirnya, cepat sana mandi aku akan menunggu dibawah" seteah mengatakan itu, Naruto bergegas menuju lantai bawah tepatnya dapur dan mendapati sosok Mikoto sedang memasak di bantu beberapa koki.

" Ohayou baa-chan " sapa Naruto

" Ohayou Naru-chan, waa pagi sekali kau bangun "

" Hehe, Naruto memang biasa bangun pagi kok, baa-chan masak apa? "

" Baa-chan sedang memasak sup miso dan _tamagoyaki_ , Naru –chan"

" Waa…boleh Naru bantu memasak baa-chan? " seru Naruto bersemangat.

" Ehh? Naru-chan bisa masak? "

" Tentu saja, jangan remehkan Naru "

Naruto pun membantu Mikoto dengan masakannya, sedangkan beberapa maid sedang sibuk menata makanan yang sudah jadi, dan beberapa maid yang lain terlihat sedang bersih-bersih. Setelah Mikoto dan Naruto selesai memasak, terlihat sosok Sasuke menuruni tangga dan mendekat menuju meja makan.

" Sasuke, ayo duduk, coba cicipi _karage_ buatan Naru-chan " ujar Mikoto

Mendengar jika Pemuda pujaannya memasak, tanpa ragu Sasuke melahap _karage_ buatan Naruto dan mengunyahnya dengan hikmat.

' _Enak,…'_ batin Sasuke

" Bagaimana masakanku Sasuke? Enakkan? Hehe"

" Hn "

" Kenapa hanya 'Hn' mu saja yang keluar! Ayo puji aku! " rengek Naruto

"Hn, Masakanmu Enak Naru" ujar Sasuke tulus

" Hehehe…Naruto gitu lho! " narsis Naruto

' _Kau memang pantas jadi istriku kelak,Naru.."_ batin Sasuke menyeringai

" Ayo cepat kalian sarapan, nanti kalian bisa terlambat sekolah " peringat Mikoto.

Mereka pun menikmati sarapan pagi itu dengan tenang dan diselingi beberapa obrolan ringan. Selesai sarapan Sasuke dan Naruto pun berangkat kesekolah, setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan Mikoto.

Di dalam mobil suasana begitu tenang karena tidak ada salah satu dari Sasuke ataupun Naruto yang membuka suara, Sasuke yang asyik menyetir dan Naruto yang asyik dengan ponsel pintarnya.

" Naru, sepulang sekolah nanti kau ada acara? " tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan

" Hm? Tidak ada sih, kenapa? "

" Mau pergi nonton? Aku punya tiket menonton film "

" Hm? Kenapa kau tidak ajak Ino saja? Kau kan bisa sekalian kencan dengannya? " ujar Naruto polos.

" Naru…aku sedang mengajakmu, bukan Ino" kata Sasuke lembut, mencoba untuk tidak emosi. Ia paling benci ketika Naruto membicarakan wanita lain ketika bersama Sasuke.

"Hmm…aku sih tidak masalah, asal Ino tidak marah aku pergi denganmu, karena merebut waktu berdua kalian hehe"

" Hn…dia tidak akan berani marah padamu, jika ia melakukannya aku akan memberinya pelajaran " Gumam Sasuke pelan

" Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu Sasuke? "

" Ah, tidak…kalau begitu sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan menjemputmu ke kelasmu" kata Sasuke lembut, moodnya kembali baik karena Naruto tidak menolak ajakannya seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa hari lalu.

Sesampainya di area sekolah, Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan beriringan menuju gedung sekolah, kemudian mereka berpisah di menuju kelas mereka masing-masing, karena kelas mereka berbeda. Sasuke di kelas 2-1 yang merupakan kelas Khusus bagi siswa peraih ranking 10 besar, yang memang kelas itu hanya diisi oleh 10 orang siswa saja sedangkan Naruto di kelas 2-3 yang merupakan kelas reguler.

" Ohayou Minna ! " teriak Naruto semangat.

"Urusai, Naru ! " ujar gadis cantik dengan penampilannya ala Chinese, Tenten.

" Oh iya, kudengar aka nada murid pindahan lho " kali ini seorang pemuda bertubuh gemuk yang berujar a.k.a Chouji.

" Ehh? Benarkah? Waa…apa dia perempuan atau laki-laki? " ujar Naruto antusias.

" Hmm.. kabar yang aku dengar sih, perempuan. Dia pindahan dari Kyoto. " kata Tenten seraya memeriksa memo kecil yang ia bawa.

" Haha.. seperti yang di harapkan dari ketua klub surat kabar, kau selalu lebih tahu jika ada berita macam begini" kata Lee dengan menggebu-gebu.

Kring…Kring…Kring…

Bel tanda pelajaran pun berbunyi, semua murid pun bergegas menuju ketempat duduk masing-masing, tak terkecuali Naruto CS.

" Hai..hai..kita mulai Homerome hari ini, tapi sebelum itu Sensei akan memperkenalkan siswa baru. Yang diluar masuklah." Ujar Kurenai-sensei

Kemudian dari luar, masuklah seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan iris emeraldnya kemudian tersenyum menyapa calon classmatenya, yang membuat para siswa laki-laki dikelas itu bersorak antusias, kecuali Shino dan Chouji. Naruto pun sepertinya ikut terpana dengan sosok gadis didepannya.

' _Malaikat…_ ' batin Naruto

" Semuanya tenanglah ! silakan perkenalkan dirimu " ujar Kurenai sensei

" Namaku Haruno Sakura, Aku pindahan dari Kyouka Gakuen. Mohon bantuannya minna " kata Sakura memamerkan senyumnya.

" Waaa….Boleh tahu emailmu ? " celetuk seorang siswa laki-laki dibelakang Naruto.

" Eh…Etoooo…."

" Sudah ! sudah ! perkenalannya lanjutankan setelah pelajaran. Sekarang buka buku fisika kalian bab 6 lalu kerjakan latihannya dalam waktu 30 menit setelah itu satu persatu sensei akan memanggil nama kalian kedepan. Dan Haruno silakan duduk di sebelah Tenten, tenten silakan angkat tanganmu"

" Hai..Tenten desu "

Sakura pun duduk di samping Tenten, yang mana tepat berada di depan Naruto. Selama pelajaran berlangsung Naruto tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sakura. Naruto begitu berdebar-debar berada di dekat Sakura.

" Baiklah, pelajaran kali ini sampai disini saja. Kerjakan soal-soal pada bab 7 dan kumpulkan minggu depan. " setelah mengatakan itu, Kurenai-sensei pun meninggalkan kelas.

Para siswa pun sebagian meninggalkan kelas untuk pergi ke kantin dan sebagian lagi mengerubungi sang murid baru.

" Hei..hei..Sakura-chan, minta emailmu donk? "

" Haruno-san, bagaimana kalau kita makan dikantin bersama ? "

Begitulah para siswa laki-laki yang lain ingin merayu Sakura, sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum manis dan mencoba menolak dengan cara halus. Naruto pun hendak mencoba mengajak Sakura untuk makan siang bersama, tapi sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, sosok Sasuke sudah mencarinya kekelas.

" Naru, ayo kekantin " ajak Sasuke.

" Ah..baiklah " kata Naruto lalu mengurungkan niatnya mengajak makan siang bersama, dan ia pun memiliki ide untuk mendiskusikan perasaannya ini dengan Sasuke, karena Sasuke memiliki pengalaman pacaran lebih banyak dibandingkan dirinya. Bahkan Naruto pun selama ini ia tidak pernah pacaran, karena ia sering ditolak. Tapi perasaan yang ia rasakan pada Sakura lebih dari pada perasaan yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya dengan perempuan lainnya. Dan tanpa Naruto Sadari, Sakura memperhatikan sosok dirinya dan Sasuke ketika meninggalkan kelas.

Sesampainya dikantin, disana mereka sudah disambut oleh ShikaKiba, NejiGaa dan tentu saja Ino.

" Naru-nii…aku sudah memesankan ramen kesukaamu " ujar Gaara begitu perhatian. Yang mengambil tempat duduk disamping Naruto ketika Naruto sampai di meja tempat teman-temannya duduk.

" Waaaa….Arigatou Gaara, kau memang bisa diandalkan " seru Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

" Aku senang, jika Naru-nii senang " ujar Gaara yang sedikit merona, sedangkan Neji sudah dilanda api cemburu. Pasalnya setiap kekasihnya ini berada dekat dengan Naruto, ia selalu mencoba mendekati Naruto dan selalu ingin diperhatikan oleh Naruto. Ketika Neji bertanya alasan akan sikap Gaara pada Naruto, pemuda dengan surai merah itu dengan tegas menjawab..

" Naru-nii terlalu manis untuk diabaikan ! " Hanya jawaban absurb itulah yang keluar dari bibir menggoda kekasihnya itu.

" Oh iya Naru, kudengar dikelasmu ada murid pindahan? " celetuk Ino yang pasalnya kelas Ino tepat berada disamping kelas Naruto.

" Ah..i-iya.." jawab Naruto dengan wajah sedikit merona.

" Waaa…wajahmu merah Naru-senpai ! " ujar Kiba menimpali

" U-urusai Kiba ! " kata Naruto

" Waaa..aku tebak, dia pasti manis. Pantas Naru terpesona..haha " ujar Ino yang semakin membuat pipi Naruto memanas.

" Ka-kalian i-ini…Arrggghhhh…menyebalkan! " seru Naruto lalu meninggalkan teman-temannya yang meledeknya.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya diam melihat ekpresi malu-malu Naruto. Dalam benaknya ia begitu kesal dan cemburu karena Naruto tengah menyukai seseorang yang bukan dirinya.

' _Kau hanya milikku Naru..'_ Lirih Sasuke begitu pelan.

" Kau mengatakan sesuatu Sasuke-kun ? " tanya Ino

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino, Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan teman-temannya yang memanggil namanya.

" Ada apa dengannya? " ujar Kiba heran

" Uchiha memang sulit diprediksi, seperti tidak kenal Sasuke saja " kata Neji

Shikamaru yang notabene hanya diam saja sejak tadi, memperhatikan tingkah Sasuke hanya menyeringai. Tentu saja dengan otak jeniusnya ia bisa mencerna segala kejadian sekitarnya, dan tentu saja ia sangat tahu jika sahabatnya ravennya itu menyukai Naruto dari sikap perhatiannya yang terlalu berlebihan jika menyangkut Naruto.

TBC…..(n)

Hai minna hisashiburi, maaf ya lama banget updatenya…

Untuk yang udh review and Follow, author sangat berterima kasih karena menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic tidak jelas ini. maaf jika tidak bisa membalas review kalian.

Untuk chapter depan, author tidak janji update cepat. Tapi akan saya usahakan update, dan mencoba mencari inspirasi untuk kelansungan fic ini.

Sekali lagi saya megucapkan terima kasih banyak

Semoga chapter ini bisa membuat para pembaca terhibur.

Jaa ne, for next chapter…hehehehe

Tertanda

MariaDaikoku ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Look at me, please!

Rated : M (Mungkin )

Genre : Romance

Pairing : SasuNaru and Other Pair

Chara : Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, ( 17 tahun, 2 SMA)

Inuzuka Kiba, Sabaku Gaara ( 16 Tahun 1 SMA)

Namikaze Kyuubi, Uchiha Itachi (21 Tahun )

Disclaimer : All Chara milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

Warning : Di dalam cerita ini terdapat berbagai unsur YAOI, Shounen-Ai, TYPO ( Mungkin) OOC, Kekerasan , BL ( Boys Love), Boy x Boy Dll. Jadi mohon dimaklumi, jika anda berminat silakan dibaca, jika tidak tinggal klik " BACK" o.o

INI TUH YAOI STORY! YAOI HATER'S GO AWAY! Hehe

DON'T FLAME !

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

Hai pembaca sekalian, hari ini Maria update chapter 3 hehe, maaf jika pendek dan tidak memuaskan. Maria akan berusaha untuk menjadi author yang lebih baik lagi, baiklah silakan dinikmati chapter 3 hehe, ゆくり読んでね！

Summary : " Dobe, kali ini aku tidak akan menahannya lagi…"

" Hah? A-apa ma-mau mu? Men-menjauh dariku brengsek ! "

" Kali ini aku akan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya! "

=MariaDaikoku=

Chapter 3

" A-Apa-apaan mereka menggodaku begitu! Grrr…menyebalkan! " gerutu Naruto kesal. Setelah kepergiannya dari kantin, Naruto hanya berjalan tanpa tujuan sambil menggerutu kesal. Dan tanpa ia sadari ia sudah berada di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi, Naruto pun memilih mendudukan dirinya di kursi taman dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara lengannya.

" Haaah…sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta " lirih Naruto lemah

" Hai…kenapa kau sendirian? " sapa seseorang dibelakang Naruto.

Mendengar suara familiar yang ia kenali, Naruto pun segera menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang dan mendapati sosok Sakura berdiri dibelakang Naruto sambil tersenyum.

" Ha-Haruno-san ? Se-sedang apa disini? " tanya Naruto gugup sambil merona.

" Sakura de ii yo hehe…tadinya aku ingin berkeliling tapi aku malah tersesat dan sampai disini, lalu bertemu denganmu. " kata Sakura lalu duduk disamping Naruto

" So-Sou desuka, ah…perkenalkan namaku…"

" Namikaze Naruto ! haha..shitteru yo, Kimi chotto yuumei ne" ujar Sakura

"E-Ehh..sou na, aku tidak se-seterkenal itu haha "

" Haha..tidak usah gugup begitu, santai saja. Oh ya, kemarin aku membuat kue kering kau mau coba? "

" Eh? Bolehkah? "

" Tentu saja, cobalah! "

Naruto pun dengan senang memakan kue buatan Sakura, bagaimana tidak bukannya ia yang mendatangi Sakura, malah Sakura sendiri yang menghampirinya dan bonusnya ia bisa memakan kue buatan gadis yang ia sukai. Ketika sedang memakan kue itu, Naruto merasakan jika Sakura menatapnya begitu lekat sampai-sampai tidak berkedip.

" Sa-Sakura-chan, kenapa menatapku begitu? "

"….."

"Sa-Sakura-chan? "

" Naruto-kun…"

"Ha-Hai? "

" Naruto-kun wa….."

"…."

" Kawaiiii ! "

"E-Ehh? "

" Mou kawaisugite tamaranai na! bolehkah kita berfoto bersama? "

" Eh? i-ii kedo, demo…"

" Okey, klo gitu say Cheese…"

Belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Sakura sudah mengarahkan kamera handphonenya kearah mereka berdua.

JEPRET!

Setelah berhasil mengambil gambar, Sakura terlihat senang bahkan merona. Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Sakura jadi ikut merona.

" Naruto-kun, memang begitu manis! Aku menyukainya. Hehe" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

" Eh? "

Namun tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis bercepol dua yakni Tenten menginterupsi momen antara Sakura dengan Naruto.

" Sakura-chan disini kau rupanya! Aku sudah mencarimu keliling sekolah, kau belum makan siang kan? Ayo ke kantin sebelum bel berbunyi" ajak Tenten

" Hai, ima iku! Kalau begitu sampai nanti dikelas Naruto-kun, senang mengobrol denganmu"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura pun pergi diikuti Tenten menuju kantin. Sedangkan Naruto masih mematung di tempatnya.

Naruto POV'S

" _**Naruto-kun, memang begitu manis! Aku menyukainya. Hehe" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.**_

"… _ **. Aku menyukainya ….."**_

"… _ **. Aku menyukainya …"**_

" _Ada apa denganku? Kenapa jantungku berdetak begitu kencang? Rasanya begitu aneh. Sepertinya aku memang menyukai Sakura-chan."_ Batin Naruto

" Sakura-chan…" lirih Naruto sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

" Haaaah….kenapa aku bisa sebahagia ini? apa aku bisa lebih dekat denganya tidak ya? "

"Naru? "

Naruto POV'S END

" Naru? "

Suara itu seketika membuyarkan khayalan Naruto mengenai Sakura, merasa namanya dipanggil Naruto pun menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan membawa sebungkus roti dan susuk kotak.

"Hmm..Sasuke? kenapa ada disini, bukannya kau makan dikantin "

" Aku mencarimu, kau tadi pergi tanpa menyentuh ramenmu. Ini kubelikan roti melon dan susu makanlah aku tidak ingin maag mu kambuh seperti tempo hari. " kata Sasuke menyerahkan roti melon kepada Naruto.

" Ah..terimakasih Sasuke… _sebenarnya aku sudah makan kue buatan Sakura sih_ " ujar Naruto dalam hati lalu melahap roti melon yang diberikan Sasuke.

Setelah menghabiskan roti melon pemberian Sasuke, Naruto tiba-tiba ingat dengan niatnya bertanya kepada Sasuke mengenai perasaannya kepada Sakura. Tapi ia bingung memulainya, jadinya sekarang ia dan Sasuke saling diam.

" Naru…"

" Suke…"

" Hmm.. kau duluan Naru "

" Hmm.. ano…Su-Suke a-aku i-ingin bertanya sesuatu? " kata Naruto gugup, yang membuat Sasuke sedikit heran dengan kelakuan Naruto yang tidak biasa.

" Kau ingin bertanya apa hmm…? " dengan pandangan sayang sambil mengelus helaian rambut pirang Naruto yang agak memanjang.

" Be-Begini, sebenarnya aku…..aku sedang menyukai seseorang"

Elusan sayang di surai pirang Naruto berhenti, Sasuke menghentikan elusannya dan menatap Naruto terkejut.

" Siapa? "

" Aku…aku menyukai Sakura- chan, huwaaa…. Aku benar-benar menyukainya, dia sangat manis juga baik. tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mendekatinya. Kau kan sangat berpengalaman dengan hal ini, jadi aku ingin meminta saranmu. Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana? "

Selama Naruto menjelaskan perasaannya tentang Sakura, Sasuke hanya menatapnya kosong bahkan pikiran Sasuke hanya dipenuhi oleh Nama wanita yang disukai oleh Naruto. Ia begitu kalut, pasalnya sangat jarang Naruto menceritakan orang yang ia sukai pada Sasuke, bahkan Sasuke harus mencari tahunya sendiri dan menyingkirkan wanita yang disukai Naruto tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto. Tapi sekarang Naruto tiba-tiba menceritakan perasaannya, ia takut Naruto akan meninggalkannya. Saat itulah pandangan Sasuke menggelap, ia begitu emosi, tangannya mengepal erat hingga memutih.

" Su-Suke? Ja-jadi bagaimana? Apa kau memiliki saran? " tanya Naruto dengan rona merah dipipi tannya.

Lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto pun berteriak memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke tapi tak dihiraukan oleh sang pemilik nama. Naruto hanya memandang bingung kelakuan Sasuke.

" Kenapa dengannya?! Aku kan berniat meminta saran saja malah dicuekin. Apa…. jangan-jangan Suke menyukai Sakura chan juga? Tapi kan Suke udah punya Ino sebagai pacarnya. Haaahh…paling dia tidak mau aku menyaingi kepopulerannya. Dasar Suke- Teme Baka! "

Naruto pun pergi dari taman belakang dan memutuskan kembali ke-kelasnya. Sedang kan Sasuke ia menyusuri koridor dengan aura yang tidak mengenakkan, bahkan siswi-siswi yang sering menyapanya pun enggan menyapanya, tatapan Sasuke mengerikan begitu batin mereka. Shikamaru dan Ino yang kebetulan lewat pun tak hiraukan oleh Sasuke.

" Shika, Sasuke kenapa? Auranya lebih mengerikan dari biasanya" tanya Kiba heran

" Mendokusei…" ujar Shika cuek, tapi ia juga penasaran dengan pola tingkah sahabatnya itu. Ia yakin jika hal ini berhubungan dengan Naruto, hanya bocah itu yang bisa membuat Sasuke bisa jadi begitu.

" Shika, Kiba-kun, aku akan menyusul Sasuke kalian duluan saja. " ujar Ino lalu berlari menyusul Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sudah mencapai parkiran, ia segera menuju kearah mobil Ferari miliknya. Namun sebelum ia berhasil membuka pintu mobilnya, tangannya dicegat oleh Ino.

" Sasuke-kun, kau kenapa? " tanya Ino khawatir

" Lepas "

" Sasuke-kun, jika kau ada masalah kau bisa ceritakan padaku oke? "

" Lepas "

" Sasuke-kun, aku—"

" Aku bilang Lepas you Bitch! Kau menghalangiku! " bentak Sasuke lalu menyentak tangan Ino dan memasuki mobilnya lalu meninggalkan area sekolah dan meninggalkan Ino yang mematung di parkiran.

" Sasuke-kun—" bisik Ino lirih

Dilain situasi, Naruto pun menghampiri kelas Sasuke untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama sambil membahas mengenai cara mendekati Sakura dengan Sasuke, tapi ternyata Sasuke sudah pulang duluan. Sebelum Naruto meninggalkan kelas Sasuke, Shikamaru memanggil Naruto.

" Ada apa Shika? "

" Tadi siang saat jam istirahat, apa Sasuke menemuimu? "

" Iya, dia bahkan membelikanku roti melon dan susu. Kenapa memangnya? "

" Ah tidak, apa kalian membicarakan sesuatu? "

" Hm? Iya, aku meminta saran pada Sasuke untuk mendekati Sakura-chan, kau tahu Sakura chan? Dia manis sekali, aku rasa aku menyukainya Shika. Hm…tapi ketika aku meminta saran pada si Baka-Teme, dia malah cuek lalu meninggalkan aku cih" cemberut Naruto.

' _Pantas saja aura Sasuke seperti ingin membunu seseorang, rupanya karena ini..'_ batin Shikamaru.

" Memangnya kenapa Shika? " tanya Naruto polos.

" Tidak aku hanya ingin bertanya saja, lalu kau sekarang ingin kemana? "

" Hmm, aku sih rencananya mau ke rumah si Teme sekalian berdiskusi soal Sakura chan"

' _gawat! Bisa dilahap habis bocah ini oleh Sasuke'_ batin Shikamaru

" Ah, Naru ! sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuanmu" kata Shikamaru reflek

" Bantuan apa? "

" Eh? Ah! Aku ingin kau membantuku memilih komik yang bagus, aku berniat membeli sekarang tapi aku bingung memilih yang mana, jadi aku butuh recomendasi darimu."

" Hah? Tumben sekali, bukannya kau tidak suka baca komik?" tanya Naruto mulai curiga

" Eh? Ah? Sebenarnya ini untuk Kiba, ya untuk Kiba dia memintaku membelikannya komik." Kata Shikamaru

" Oh Kiba, baiklah aku temani. " kata Naruto lalu berjalan mendahului Shikamaru.

 **Di kediaman Uchiha…**

Sasuke yang baru saja tiba langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya, dan dengan brutalnya ia melempar barang-barang yang berada didekatnya sebagai luapan rasa amarahnya.

" Naruto, kau benar-benar membuatku gila…ARRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

PRAK…

BRUK….

Mendengar suara gaduh dari kamar adiknya, Itachi pun bergegas menuju kamar Sasuke dan ia terkejut dengan pola tingkah Sasuke yang seperti orang kesurupan. Dengan cepat ia menghentikan aksi Sasuke yang melempar barang-barang dikamarnya dengan memegangi tubuh Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Hentikan! Kau kenapa Otouto?! Katakan pada Aniki!" ujar Itachi panic

"…."

Sasuke masih enggan menjawab dan terus memberontak dari kungkungan Itachi dan terus berteriak meluapkan amarahnya.

BUGH!

Itachi pun melayangkan satu bogeman ke pipi Sasuke dan seketika menghentikan aksi anarkis Sasuke dan Sasuke mulai tenang kembali. melihat Sasuke kembali tenang, Itachi pun mencoba bertanya kepada Sasuke.

" Otouto…ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kau seperti ini lagi? Apa ada masalah? Ceritakan pada aniki, aniki akan membantumu menyelesaikannya" kata Itachi selembut mungkin.

"….."

" Otouto? "

" Aniki…"

" Hm? "

" Aku….aku menginginkan Naruto, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi Aniki. Aku menginginkannya.." kata Sasuke datar bahkan tatapannya pun kosong

Itachi yang mendengar penuturan adik kesayangannya ini pun tidak terkejut, ia sudah tahu sejak dulu jika adiknya ini sangat menyukai Naruto, bukan hanya menyukai tapi tepatnya Sasuke sangat terobsesi dengan sosok pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Sebenarnya ada satu rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh keluarga Uchiha dari public, yakni bahwa sosok pemuda sempurna nan jenius, Uchiha Sasuke menderita gangguan mental sejak ia berumur 8 tahun. Hal itu dikarenakan Kakek Sasuke, Uchiha Madara sering mendoktrin dan melakukan kekerasaan pada Sasuke maupun Itachi jika mereka melanggar aturan-aturan atau kata-kata Madara, Sejak kecil Itachi maupun Sasuke sudah dirawat oleh Kakeknya dikarenakan Fugaku dan Mikoto sering keluar negeri untuk mengurus pekerjaan, jadilah mereka harus menerima didikan keras dari Madara.

Itachi yang memang memiliki jiwa yang tahan akan cara mendidik Madara, bisa bertahan walaupun dalam hatinya juga ingin bebas seperti anak-anak lainnya. Akan tetapi berbeda dengan Sasuke yang dulunya begitu polos, ia merasa tertekan dan kosong. Ia tidak tahan akan semua didikan Madara yang cukup keras, apalagi jika Nilai Sasuke sedikit rendah Madara akan langsung memarahi bahkan tak segan memukul Sasuke. Sasuke yang masih kecil pun mulai menutup diri dan kejadian itu pun terjadi. Dimana Sasuke kecil yang masih berumur 8 Tahun membunuh Kakeknya sendiri dengan menusuk tepat di jantung Madara dengan sebuah Katana.

Saat itu Itachi yang baru pulang dari les pianonya begitu terkejut mendapati adiknya, Sasuke menggenggam sebuah Katana yang berlumuran darah sedangkan dihadapan sang adik sang kakek sudah terbujur kaku. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Itachi menatap Sasuke horror melainkan ekspresi Sasuke yang menatap kosong sang kakek dengan bibir yang menyunggingkan seringai puas. Itachi pun menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya erat sedangkan Sasuke diam tak merespon.

" Aniki…aku sudah membunuh monster jahat, jadi Aniki tidak akan disakiti lagi" ujar Sasuke lalu membalas memeluk Itachi. Itachi hanya diam dan menangis sambil memeluk adik kesayangannya.

Kejadian itu pun membuat seluruh keluarga Uchiha panik, Fugaku dan Mikoto segera kembali ke Jepang. Mikoto menangis, ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang Ibu yang tidak becus mengurus anak. Kejadian ini pun ditutupi dari public dan menganggap Madara meninggal akibat serangan jantung. Sasuke pun sejak saat itu sering mengamuk dan sering melukai para maid atau pekerja di keluarga Uchiha, bahkan ia hampir melukai ibu dengan melempar sebuah vas bunga karena Ibu meminta Sasuke menghabiskan makanannya.. setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa , akan tetapi kondisi Sasuke tak kunjung membaik bahkan semakin memburuk. Yang akhirnya membuat ayah dan ibu Sasuke menghentikan perawatan Sasuke di rumah sakit jiwa. Akan tetapi semua itu berubah semenjak kedatangan bocah pirang di kehidupan Uchiha Sasuke.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Malam ini kediaman keluarga Uchiha terlihat sibuk, para maid sibuk mempersiapankan hidangan dimeja makan, dan para butler sibuk membersihkan ruangan. Hal ini dikarenakan keluarga Uchiha akan kedatangan seorang tamu yang merupakan sahabat Uchiha Fugaku sekaligus rekan kerjanya yang baru saja datang dari London dan memutuskan menetap di jepang._

" _Fugaku, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Aku takut Sasuke akan berbuat tidak baik dihadapan sahabatmu" cemas Mikoto._

" _Tenanglah sayang, selama kita mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dan melarangnya menuju ruang utama, semua akan baik-baik saja. " ujar Fugaku mencoba menenangkan istrinya._

 _Disebuah kamar yang begitu megah yang berada dilantai dua, terdapat dua sosok anak laki-laki yaitu Itachi yang saat itu berumur 15 tahun sedang menemani Sasuke yang asyik membaca buku. Meskipun Sasuke saat itu baru berumur 10 tahun dan memiliki gangguan mental ia terbiasa membaca buku yang terbilang bukan diperuntukan untuk anak-anak._

" _Sasuke, kau ingin mimun sesuatu? "tanya Itachi_

"… _.." Tidak ada jawaban, Itachi pun menghela nafas dengan kelakuan Sasuke. Jika ia memaksa Sasuke menjawab, Sasuke akan mengamuk._

" _Sasuke, Aniki akan keluar sebentar. Kau jangan kemana-kemana, jika kau butuh sesuatu kau tinggal maid yang ada didepan kamarmu, oke. "_

"…" _masih tidak ada jawaban, Itachi pun meninggalkan sosok sang adik menuju ruang utama, karena hari ini sahabat ayah akan datang untuk makan malam._

 _Tepat saat Itachi sampai diruang utama, ternyata teman ayahnya telah datang bersama dengan istri dan anaknya yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Sasuke._

" _Minato, kenalkan ini putraku pertamaku Itachi. " ujar Fugaku ketika melihat sosok Itachi_

" _Waahh…dia sudah besar, kau pasti sudah lupa dengan kami Itachi. Perkenalkan Namaku Namikaze Minato, ini istriku Kushina dan anak keduaku Naruto."_

" _Salam kenal Bibi Kushina, Naruto-kun" ujar Itachi ramah._

" _Waahh….dia putra yang baik Mikoto, coba saja Kyuubi ada disini dia bisa berteman baik dengan Itachi. Sayangnya ia memilih tetap dilondon. Oh iya, dimana Sasuke-kun? " tanya Kushina yang heran dengan tidak adanya putra bungsu sahabatnya._

" _Ah….hmm…Sa-Sasuke sedang tidak enak badan jadi ia beristirahat di kamarnya" ujar Mikoto._

" _Wahh.. sayang sekali, padahal Naruto sangat senang sekali ketika akan mendapat teman baru, iya kan Naru chan? "_

" _Hum, Naru harap bisa berteman baik dengan Sasuke" kata Naruto sambil memperlihatkan senyum lima jarinya yang membuat tambah imut._

" _Hahaha…Naru chan imut sekali, ya sudah bagaimana kalau kita mulai makan malamnya. Aku yakin kalian pasti sudah lapar' ujar Mikoto lalu membimbing pasangan Namikaze dan Naruto menuju ruang makan._

 _Sedangkan di Kamar Sasuke, Sasuke terlihat sudah selesai membaca bukunya dan merasa bosan. Ia pun berniat menuju halaman rumah untuk sekedar mencari angina segar. Sasuke pun beranjak dari kamarnya menuju keluar, diluar kamarnya terdapat seorang maid yang setia menemani kemanapun Sasuke pergi._

" _Sasuke –sama, anda ingin kemana? " tanya Maid itu hati-hati agar tak menyinggung Sasuke._

" _Ke taman belakang" lalu pergi tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Maid itu._

" _Kalau begitu mari saya antar"_

" _Tidak perlu "_

" _Tapi Sasuke-sama—"_

" _Aku bilang tidak perlu! Atau aku akan menusukmu dengan pisau ini" Ancam Sasuke sambil mengacungkan pisau buah yang ia pegang. Maid itu pun hanya diam dan membiarkan Sasuke pergi menuju halaman belakang._

 _8888888888888888888_

 _Naruto yang sudah selesai makan memilih untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi rumah, sambil menunggu orang tuanya selesai mengobrol. Lalu tanpa sengaja, Naruto melihat sosok anak seumuran dengannya sedang duduk di kursi taman yang menatap kolam ikan didepannya. Naruto pun memilih menghampiri anak itu. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati sosok itu,_

" _Hai…" sapa Naruto lalu duduk disamping anak laki-laki itu yang tak lain adalah Sasuke._

 _Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Ia hendak mengumpati sosok Naruto, namun ia berhenti karena menatap manik Blue saphiere milik Naruto yang begitu mempesona apalagi ditambah dengan surai pirang Naruto yang membuat Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat._

' _Malaikat' batin Sasuke_

" _Hai, Maaf aku pasti mengagetkanmu. Perkenalkan aku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Kau Siapa? "_

" _Sasuke"_

" _Sasuke? Waahh…kau Uchiha Sasuke? Orang tuamu bilang kau tidak enak badan, tapi kenapa kau berada disini, kau bisa tambah sakit udara disini cukup dingin apalagi kamu hanya memakai pakaian tipis" ujar Naruto sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam, dan hanya memperhatikan sosok Naruto disampingnya._

" _Ayo kita ke kamarmu, kau harus istirahat wajahmu sedikit pucat" kata Naruto lalu menyeret Sasuke memasuki rumah_

" _Kamarmu dimana Sasuke? "tanya Naruto yang bingung_

" _Dilantai dua, pintu pertama"_

 _Naruto pun menyeret Sasuke menuju lantai dua dimana kamar Sasuke berada, sesampainya dikamar, Naruto menyeret Sasuke menuju ke ranjang king sizenya dan menyuruh Sasuke berbaring disana dan Naruto pun menyelimutinya._

" _Kalau Sakit, kau harus banyak beristirahat jangan malah keluyuran" kata Naruto lalu duduk disisi tempat tidur Sasuke._

" _Kau kenapa baik padaku? Kita bahkan tidak saling kenal" tanya Sasuke setelah sekian lama diam_

" _Hah? Memangnya berbuat baik harus ada alasannya apa! Lagipula siapa bilang kita tidak saling kenal, tadikan kita sudah berkenalan. Itu berarti kau dan aku adalah teman bodoh! Huuhh" kata Naruto cemberut yang membuatnya tambah imut dimata Sasuke._

" _Hahaha…"_

" _Kau kenapa tertawa? Dasar aneh"_

" _Kau sangat Lucu, Naru hahaha…"_

 _Melihat Sasuke tertawa lepas, membuat Naruto ikut tertawa lepas. Naruto merasa berteman dengan Sasuke cukup menyenangkan apalagi Sasuke sangat pintar melihat banyaknya piala dikamar Sasuke. Naruto pun mulai bercerita mengenai sekolahnya diLondon dan berbagai kegiatannya disana, Sasuke hanya memperhatikan sosok Naruto yang bercerita penuh pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa bebannya terangkat, dan ini juga pertama kalinya ia bisa tertawa lepas tanpa beban._

 _Sedangkan dituang utama, Kushina bingung mencari sosok Naruto yang tak kunjung kembali. mereka pun memutuskan mencari Naruto mengelilingi rumah, dan betapa terkejutnya Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi yang mendapati Naruto dan Sasuke tertawa bersama bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke telah menyakiti Naruto._

" _Naru-chan? " panggil Kushina_

" _Ah?! Mama! "_

" _Disini kau rupanya, Mama dan Papa bingung mencarimu " kata Kushina sambil mengusap surai pirang Naruto dengan lembut._

" _Naru sedang menemani Suke, dia sedikit tidak enak badan. Oh iya, Sasuke orangnya menyenangkan. Naru senang berteman dengan Suke " ujar Naruto_

" _Hahaha….syukurlah, Mama harap Naru dan Sasuke bisa berteman akrab, tapi sekarang kita harus pulang"_

" _Baiklah mama, Suke aku pulang dulu ya, besok aku akan main kesini lagi hehe "'_

" _Hn, berjanjilah kau besok akan kesini lagi"_

" _Aku berjanji, cepat sembuh ya Suke"_

 _Naruto dan orangtuanya pun meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke pun sejak malam itu mulai berteman baik dengan Naruto, bahkan semenjak mereka berteman Sasuke tidak pernah lagi mengamuk atau melukai para Maid, Sasuke pun menjadi penurut. Dan hal itu membuat Fugaku maupun Mikoto bersyukur akan kehadiran Naruto. Akan tetapi semakin mereka tumbuh dewasa, perasaan Sasuke terhadap Naruto pun semakin berkembang dan sudah berubah menjadi cinta, yap Uchiha Sasuke telah jatuh cinta dengan Namikaze Naruto dan entah sejak kapan rasa cinta itu berubah menjadi Obsesi._

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

" Otouto, Aniki pasti akan membantumu mendapatkan Naruto. Aniki akan berada dipihakmu"lirih Itachi.

Sasuke masih diam, dan tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Sasuke pun melihat siapa yang menelponnya dan ternyata Naruto yang menelponnya.

' Halo, Suke…'

" Naru…"

' Suke, nanti malam jam 8 aku akan kerumahmu ya, kamu jangan kemana-mana, oke? Bye!'

Tuut…tuut

" Kenapa Naru menelpon? " tanya Itachi

" Dia ingin datang kemari nanti malam"

"…."

" Aku harus bersiap-siap, aku tidak ingin Naru melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini." kata Sasuke lalu beranjak memanggil beberapa Maid untuk membersihkan kamarnya meninggalkan Itachi.

Itachi pun menatap punggung Sasuke sedih, dan Itachi pun bertekad akan membantu Sasuke mendapatkan Naruto meskipun harus menyakiti Naruto sekalipun.

TBC.

Huwaaaaaa…akhirnya bisa update chapter 3, walaupun bersusah payah mengetik dan mencari ide. Awalnya aku gak pengen bikin Sasuke sakit jiwa tapi entah kenapa dapet idenya kearah situ.

Heehe…maaf membuat para reader menunggu,

Dan juga Maria ingin meminta maaf, disini Maria tidak bermaksud menyudutkan ataupun menghina character lain. Tapi ini karena kebutuhan dari naskah, jadi Maria minta maaaf jika ada yang merasa tersinggung dengan membuat chara lain menderita, Maria suka semua chara koq jadi mana mungkin Maria menjelekkan character lainnya. Hehehe…

Apapun tentang Anime Naruto Maria Suka wkwkwkwk…

Tokoh piguran pun suka hehehe ^^

Udah ditunggu ya, next chapter dari Maria maaf klo chapter 4 agak lama, mungkin chapter 4 ato 5 bakal ada lemon asem kecut

Byebyebye

Maria Daikoku


End file.
